The betrayal
by Awesome- Fluffy Sheep
Summary: They met in high school. They became best friends and soon more. When Annabeth started working with him as a secret agent, they trained, worked,ate together.. Until that fateful night, which he betrayed her.. Left her there to die. When they meet again, will Annabeth give him redemption? The one that broke her.. The one named Percy Jackson.! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

The betrayal…

 **Hi everyone! Fluffy sheep here! I would love if you'd review, this is my first fanfiction and I am free to any help or suggestions… thanks for reading!**

Epilogue

Annabeth chase was fuming! She had gotten a B on her history test just because she didn't circle the questions, but crossed it out... It was an honest mistake! Now that jerk is being unreasonable! Annabeth was so caught up in her own thoughts , she didn't feel the first drops of rain. When she did realize, it was too late, and she started running to the nearest shelter, which was the bus stop…

In her rush, she stepped in a puddle and slipped. She hid her head hard. Really hard. A boy her age ran to her and said something, but she couldn't hear anything between the pouring rain and the ringing in her ears. Spots began to dance in front of her eyes and she heard the boy swear and felt him pick her up bridal style. He carried her to the bus stop, which luckily wasn't too far. She felt strangely comfortable in the mysterious stranger's arms! With these thoughts in her mind, her eyes started drooping and she fell into unconsciousness…

Chapter 1:

I woke with a painsplitting headache and being who I am, I emmediately started looking around. The last events returned to me and I silently scolded myself for not being alert and looking where I was going. Only a while later did I realise that I was not alone. The boy that saved me was sitting in the opposite corner from me… His raven black hair, still wet, was dangling over his eyes as he was still fast asleep. I wanted to thank him, but didn't want to wake him or embarress myself any more than I already have, so I slowly took his phone out of his pocket and started typing him a message.. It wrote:

 _Uumh hi.._

 _My name is Annabeth and I really wanted to thank you for helping me. I really am sorry for leaving you here, but I didn't know what else to do. I already called your mother. She is on her way. Thanks again!_

 _-A_

I know, I know. Very cliché, calling his mother. But what was I supposed to do?! That was the thoughts that filled my head while walking home. When I finally got to the house, the guilt settled in. Why did I leave him there? Why didn't I help him like he helped me? Why.. My thoughts were cut off by my father.

"Annabeth where have you been? I've been worried sick and.." his voice trailed off as he saw me in my wet and dirty clothes.

'What happened?!" he exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I slipped and fell in the rain but some boy helped me up and…" He cut me off with a glare.

"A boy?!"

"Yes father a boy.. " I stated, clearly irritated. "I'm going to my room."

That's about when the conversation ended. In my room, I quickly rid myself of the wet clothes, took a nice hot shower, put my pajama's on and jumped into bed because I knew that tomorrow was going to be a LONG day… My first day in Goode high school, as a senior…

With random thoughts swirling through my head, from being the new girl (school started a month ago), to the strange boy that saved me, to architecture, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep…

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Stay tuned for more!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Fluffy Sheep**


	2. Chapter 2

The Betrayal:

 **Really sorry for the long wait! I've got exams and all…**

 **Anyway I won't keep you any longer! Here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2:

I woke with a start and shot out of bed. I emmediately regretted it. A sharp pain shot through me and I fell back down. Slowly, carefully, I tried again and this time, I successfully got out of the bed.

I went to my closet to find something to wear.. I at least had to look approachable on my first day of school… I chose a black skinny jean, a white tank top with a red leather jacket over it with some black combat boots.. After I got dressed, I ate a bowl of Pronutro and got into my recently brought Audi TT and drove to school.

I got there just in time. I signed in at the front office and was assigned a 'guide' for the day which I was to meet outside. I sighed and walked right into my guide. I blushed and apologised.

This dude was pretty hot with his sea green eyes and raven black hair... Snap out of it! I scolded myself.

"Errr… Hi… I'm Percy Jackson… " he greeted ackwardly.

I confidently stuck my hand out to shake his. "Hey I'm Annabeth Ch… " before I could finish he cut me off with a glare.

"Give me you schedule." he quickly demanded. Very confused at his sudden change of moods, I handed it to him. He studied it for a few minutes and stormed of. I heard him grumble something in the line of follow me… I didn't want to be late for my first class, so I followed him.

Turns out that my first class was English with Mr Blowfish. Percy was also in this class. The entire period he ignored me.. Scrap that. The entire day! Knowing no one, the day dragged by and I couldn't be more delighted when the bell rang indicating school is over. Lucky for me, Percy was in every one of my classes today... Before Percy could sneak away, I caught up to him.

He quickly glanced at me and started walking faster.

"Percy wait please. I'm sorry but did I do something wrong?" I asked desperately.

He was silent for a while, but he finally cracked. I could see it in his eyes. They burned with anger. "Define wrong?! Is leaving someone soaking wet after they saved your life considered wrong? With nothing but a note saying that they called your mother?" he demanded.

Realisation struck me. He was the mysterious boy from the night before…

"Percy I'm so sorry but I didn't know what else to do!"

"Sorry?! You are sorry? That's all? O you are unbelievable!" He yelled and stormed off into a direction.

Of course, I followed him, wanting to set this right. He turned into an alleyway and when I finally caught up, he was nowhere to be seen.. Strange, I could have sworn he turned in here.. Maybe he is in the next street, I thought. As I turned around, somebody grabbed me. Their hands wrapped around my neck. I stayed quite, not ready to give myself away yet. You see, I'm a black belt in karate and could really kick some ass. The man dragged me around the corner, took me into a room and down some stairs. A big white room full of computers came into view and he entered , dragging me along. That's when I unleashed my 'inner beast' (as I like to call it). I elbowed him in the face, wich caught him off guard. I used his confusion to my advantage and twisted around, knocking his knees out under him, causing him to stumble and lose his balance. Then lastly I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he fell onto the ground curled up into a small ball.

I took a look at his face, and I gasped.

It was…

"Percy?!" He just groaned in confirmation.

I heard clapping from behind me and a familiar voice said," Well done Ms. Chase.." I swerved around and was face to face with Mr Brunner.

"But you… English...how… what?" I stuttered, struggling to find words.

I hear Percy laughing on the floor.

"Silent Agent Jackson! She is just as confused as you were at first!" he ordered.

Agent Jackson? Now I was even more confused!

"Explain. NOW!" I demanded.

" Well you see, this is a very long and complicated story.." he started.

"I've got time and I'm a smart girl. I'm sure I will understand." I answered shortly.

He chuckled. "Very well. Agent Jackson and I, along with others, are a secret spy organisation, tracking down a criminal mastermind, named Kronos. He is highly dangerous and will kill without a second thought. And you my dear.. could very well be our secret weapon! That is, if you are up for it.. This job pays great, if you're worried about that.. So, what do you say? Will you work with us?"

I thought about it for a while but came to a conclusion that it has mostly good outcomes.

"I agree. Under one condition." I said firmly.

Mr Brunner raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"And that is?" he questioned.

"That my family will be safe at all times. That this job will not endanger any of them. Is that understandable and agreeable?"

Without a blink of an eye, he agreed to my conditions.

Percy might still be mad, but I could fix that later. I grinned knowing that I just landed myself the best afterschool job there is!

 **Hope this longer chapter made up for the long wait! Please review!**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Fluffy Sheep**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyy! Sorry for the delay... I don't have much time to write but when I have time I will update as quick as I can! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3:**

My day so far looked like this:

I woke up grinning, got ready for school, went to school, got ignored by Percy, who by the way, is still mad at me, and went to my new job. With Percy. It was a very lonely and silent drive there…

Yep.. That's my day so far... Not very exciting, but I had a feeling that was about to change.

As we got out of the car and started walking, I couldn't take the silence anymore. So I broke it.

"Percy what can I do? I've tried everything for you to forgive me, but you just won't! My pride doesn't let me apologise very often but I already said that I am sorry more than once! Tell me what to do to make you forgive me!"

I asked, or more like yelled... I was answered with more silence.

This frustrated me even more, for I had apologised about one hundred times, which I don't do often, and I am still getting the silence treatment... What does this boy want me to do?!

As we went in, Chiron gave Percy one look, and chuckled. He called him into his office. I couldn't help but eavesdrop..

" _What's up with you? You look as if the dog just ate your blue cookies.."_

" _Oh don't play dumb Chiron! You know exactly what is wrong… You know this girl almost got me kicked out of my own house! My mother got so angry because I couldn't tell her what I was doing out that late at night! I seriously thinking about quitting, or at least telling my mother about this job… She thinks I'm doing drugs, Chiron! She had always trusted me… Until SHE came along!"_ he sounded sad, but also pissed offat someone. _.._ I sure wouldn't want to be that person _..."_

" _You can't blame Annabeth for your mother not trusting you becau.. "_

Oooo… I'm that girl..

" _Yes I can! If I didn't have to rescue her, and she didn't just leave me there, I would have been home! Then my mother wouldn't have any reason to doubt me!"_

" _Percy give her a break! What would you have done if put in her position?"_

" _I don't know but I wouldn't have left him there.. I done talking about this."_ He answered shortly.

" _Perce, I didn't mea…"_

" _Yeah, whatever. Let's stop talking about her and start talking about important things.."_

Ouch…

" _Have you found any news about my father?"_

" _Sorry Percy.. We have had no luck on that subject.. He is really thorough... He leaves behind no trace, fingerprints and makes no mistakes, making it nearly impossible to find him…"_

" _That's okay.."_ But anyone with some sense could hear, that it was in fact NOT okay, judging from the disappointment in his voice…

As they started walking towards the door, I stood up and ran. I ran to the couch where I quickly grabbed an architect book and started reading…

A few seconds later they came walking out looking dull and.. Well, sad… Once again Percy walked right past me, as if I wasn't even here.

I looked at Chiron for help, but he just shrugged. He said he hadn't seen Percy so upset since his father's disappearance. The only advice he could give Percy a peace offering and to be original..

Huh.. Because that helped me soooooo much! I silently screamed..

But as I pondered on Chiron's words, my mind wandered to relationships… A brilliant idea popped into my head! Original, Yes. Funny, Yes. Will get Percy to forgive me, I hope so... And that was when I started putting my plan into action..

 **Sorry that it's so short! This was just a filler chapter, to get to the plot.. But I promise the next chapter will be better and they will go on their first mission! Yay! Stay tuned for more...**

 **Peace out!**

 **Fluffy Sheep..**


End file.
